ebondawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
Before life existed on Ebondawn—before time, space, earth, and fire, two beings were born. They were Szul and Ghais, and they lived among the empty abyss. Over millenia, they found that they were capable of creating existence from nothingness. Together, they built the fabric of space, dotting it with glittering stars orbited by billions of rocks. "The cosmos," they called this, and within its random design they instilled order and reason. Differing Opinions & the Creation of Ebondawn The concept of forming intelligent life intrigued Ghais; for what greater creation could there be than one that could create on its own? However, such a creation could very well unbalance the perfect order that had been crafted into the cosmos. This possibility terrified Ghais. Szul would not let this stop him! Bored with the universe as it was, Szul desired entertainment. He aspired to create things on his own, thus he hid himself. Over millenia, he studied and gained knowledge from the essence of the cosmos itself. Finally, content with the knowledge he had gained, he bagan his work. From his countless centuries spent learning, Szul knew of the sacrifices needed to bring the place he wished to create into existence. He tapped into his ability to take a corporeal form, giving it up to build Ebondawn. He sacrificed some of his will to exist, to bring forth beings in this desolate place. Finally, he gave some of his keen wit, so that life would have intelligence and freedom to exist. Conflict & the Ebonfell Szul had been discovered in the midst of his work, however. Without his knowledge, Ghais watched, and she saw what he had created. To her, these were abominations and aberrations; they were twisted shells of life, and she was disgusted by them. Enraged by these creations, Ghais attacked Szul! Already weakened by the creation of Ebondawn, Szul was at a disadvantage. Although he struggled, Ghais struck down Szul. Feeling pity for Szul, Ghais would not kill him. She instead built a prison deep within the crust of the planet to contain him. This would not hold Szul; slowly, he would escape and he would have his vengance. His blood, life, and ambition seeped out of the prison and stained the planet, and so the Ebonfell was born. Szul's darkness, hate, and shadow would fill the land! Filled with this newfound hatred and suffering, he became something new—something sinister. He would escape, and Ghais would know his wrath. A New World Order Ghais threw her entire being into repairing the inbalance that was Szul's creation. She poured compassion and hope into the world to balance the malice and despair. She formed new races of elves, dwarves and humans to stand among Szul's cursed creatures. Finally, she made the gods to contain the power of Szul and protect her new creations. His beings would populate the Ebonfell, and hers would fill the remainder of the world. Ghais' hope was that she poured enough light into the world to stand against the darkness of the Ebonfell. She dreamed that under the guidance of the new gods, all living things could survive, grow and thrive. This existence was as close as possible to the balance that Ghais had sought to preserve in the cosmos. There was no possibility of Ghais knowing that Szul was still working; that while trapped within the walls of his prison, deep underground, his influence could still be felt. He would do anything to corrupt her changes to his world—anything!